Chan Baek Kai
by lottenoir
Summary: Ficlet about my new story : Clarity No summary cause it's for Clarity


Chan || Baek || Kai

.

FICLET

Hint story about my new fic

CLARITY

.

.

Angst, Hurt/ Comfort, Romance, Friendship

...

...

...

_Jika aku diizinkan untuk menyentuhmu_

_Aku pasti akan mendekapmu erat_

_Jika aku diizinkan untuk menyatakan cinta padamu_

_Aku pasti akan mencintaimu selama hidupku_

_._

_Jika.._

_._

Aku hanyalah seorang bocah yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Itulah yang selama ini kamu ucapkan padaku. Tetapi kamu salah. Salah besar.

Aku jauh lebih mengenal dirimu dibandingkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu semua kesukaanmu. Dan aku juga tahu, orang yang kamu cintai sekalipun kamu terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Bahkan, aku tahu semua rahasia yang tidak kamu ketahui. Tapi aku memilih untuk bungkam. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penonton. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kamu mempertahankan egomu dan hancur sedemikian rupa dikarenakan dia yang merusakmu secara batin maupun fisik.

Jangan salah.

Aku bukanlah pemeran antagonis disini. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin melihatmu hancur. Bahkan hanya melihat raut mukamu yang menunjukkan kesedihan saja sudah membuatku ingin memelukmu erat. Membisikkan kata cinta guna membuatmu tenang. Karena aku mencintaimu.

Ketahuilah, sayang.

Pernahkah kamu melirikku?

Sadarkah setiap sentuhan, tatapan, dan ucapan yang selama ini kuberikan untukmu adalah tanda cinta dariku?

Aku sangatlah menyedihkan. Mencintaimu sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan. Tapi sialnya, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku padamu. Di mataku, kamu memiliki aura yang berbeda. Aku yakin, dia pun mengetahui hal itu mengenai dirimu. Kamu sangatlah unik dan spesial. Tetapi terkadang, apa yang unik seringkali terabaikan.

Semula akan diperhatikan, tetapi setelah bosan?

Ditinggalkan begitu saja bagai sampah tak bernilai.

Dan hal itulah yang terjadi pada dirimu saat ini.

Di matanya, kamu tidaklah semenarik sebelumnya. Ia jenuh. Ia telah melupakan kehadiranmu dan berpaling dengan yang lain. Bukankah hal itu begitu menyakitkan?

Aku menangis. Melihatmu yang begitu terluka membuatku ikut merasakan rasa sakitnya. Mengingat kondisiku yang sama mengenaskannya dengan dirimu. Menyukai seseorang yang ternyata mencintai orang lain.

Aku takkan membeberkan ceritanya sekarang, karena aku tidak memiliki hak untuk itu.

Tapi aku akan membocorkannya sedikit.

Tidak mengapa, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sampai kapan kamu akan bersikap seperti itu padanya, Baekhyun? Tidakkah kamu merasa lelah?" Suara _main vocalist _exo-m terdengar parau. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Lengannya mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

" Hentikan, Chen. Kamu tidak mengetahui apa-apa."

.

" Gila, pelacur sepertimu ternyata memiliki harga diri? Wah, aku salut."

Kalimat hinaan kembali terlontar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sudah biasa. Hampir setiap hari ia menyantap kalimat hinaan tersebut, dan ia merasa lelah. Lucu sekali.

Seringaian tercetak pada bibir tipisnya. Ditatapnya tajam lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang menjabat sebagai _rapper_ exo. Lengan kurusnya ia layangkan ke atas. Dengan nada mengejek, ia pun berkata.

" _Attention whore_. Kamu boleh mengataiku pelacur ataupun semacamnya. Tapi yang jelas, aku ini _straight_. Tidak berkelainan seperti dirimu yang gay!"

.

.

.

PLAK

Tamparan yang diberikan oleh dirinya sangatlah keras. Jelas terlihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Bahkan sudut bibirnya pun sedikit sobek dan mengalirkan darah segar yang cukup banyak.

" HENTIKAN!"

Jeritan Kyungsoo begitu memekikkan telinga. Semua member lainnya terperangah. Mereka tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik. Mereka tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatan mereka. Semuanya terlihat tidak masuk akal.

" BRENGSEK!"

" JONGIN!"

.

.

.

" Kamu terlihat lebih cantik apabila tersenyum."

Baekhyun menoleh. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia tidak mungkin salah mendengar. Jongin baru saja mengatainya cantik. Tidakkah kalimat tersebut adalah kalimat ternista yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Demi tuhan, ia bukanlah wanita yang wajar untuk dibilang cantik.

" Cantik? Matamu rabun. Aku ini seorang lelaki,bukan wanita. Tolong bedakan itu!"

Jongin malah tersenyum Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembutnya, membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

_Penolakan._

_Lagi._

.

.

.

.

" Aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya dan kini ia harus diintegorasi? Menyebalkan sekali.

" Siapa yang kamu sukai? Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, atau aku?"

.

.

.

" A- aku.. Men- mencintai.. Chan- cha- chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

" Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

" Tolong mengertilah... Menyukaimu sangatlah menyiksaku."

Air mata itu lolos dari kedua bola matanya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar. Ia seringkali menunjukkannya tetapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan kini perasaan sayang itu mulai terkikis beriringan berjalannya waktu. Perasaannya cintanya dulu kini berubah menjadi sangat kompleks. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Semuanya begitu rumit.

.

.

" Aaah.. hentikan.. ku-kumohon.."

" Nikmati saja."

.

.

.

Jika kebersamaan ini memungkinkan, tolong kabulkanlah. Melihatmu bahagia saja sudah cukup untuk membahagiakanku. Jika kamu memang bukan untukku tidaklah mengapa. Sekalipun kamu tidak pernah menyukaiku tidaklah menapa pula.

Karena sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Ini ficlet dari ff terbaru Lotte yang judulnya _CLARITY._ Jujur, Lotte kecewa banget. Secret of Happiness yang mereview cuman dikit. Lotte ngerjain chapter 2 cepet-cepet sampe lembur ngerjainnya karena gak mau ngecewain para readers yang sudah ngasih review buat cerita itu, tapi ternyata? Dari 30+ readers di chap 1 hanya 10+ yang ngeriview di chap 2.

Lotte udah jelasin, ff Secret of Happiness itu Kaibaek ff. Apa peringatan di atas itu gak cukup?

Beneran, Lotte kalo kaya gini mau hapus aja itu cerita dan ganti jadi ChanBaek and KaiSoo story aja. Pada puas kan kalo kaya gitu? Kalo gak suka KaiBaek ya gak usah baca! Maaf ya kalo Lotte sedikit kasar. Lotte kesel dan kecewa banget. Kalo kalian masih berbaik hati memberikan review, Lotte bakal lanjutin ff itu. Tapi dengan persyaratan. **REVIEW**.

Buat ff ini. Kalau ada yang penasaran sama ff ini, Lotte usahain buat update secepat mungkin. Pairingnya mengkhusukan ChanBaek ditambah crack pair lainnya, kaya KaiBaek, ChenBaek dan ChanSoo, ChanLu, dll. Rating M yang banyak unsur dewasa dan kalimat kasar lainnya.

Kalo kalian suka ff ini tolong berikan review. Kalo gak, Lotte bakalan ngehapus ficlet ini.

Sekian.


End file.
